Ruining Jason's Week
by ScarletDeva
Summary: Jason screwed up. Big time. But now Trini is acting very oddly… it can't be on purpose… can it? What's a poor teenage boy to do? Find out in this prequel to "Ruining Trini's Week" where Trini is plotting, Jason is confused, and Zack laughs a lot. If you ever wondered how Trini and Jason became TriniandJason, this will answer all your questions.


**Ruining Jason's Week**

by: ScarletDeva

Author's Note: Stupid Matchbox 20 song got stuck in head. Wouldn't go 'way. Made me think. Big thoughts. Scary thoughts. Led to this. This wound up being a prequel to "Ruining Trini's Week" in which Trini is plotting, Jason is confused, and Zack laughs a lot.

Rating: Hot hot hot!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Darn. Though I am over my desire to kidnap male Rangers and take merciless advantage of them, so I am alright with it. :-P

Summary: Jason screwed up. Big time. But now Trini is acting very oddly… it can't be on purpose… can it? What's a poor teenage boy to do?

* * *

Day 7: Friday

Okay I am officially five minutes away from going nuts. Five more minutes and I am calling Billy to haul me off to the nearest nuthouse. And it's all Trini's fault. Now someone may ask how in the world could sweet little Tri be responsible for my insanity. The answer is - very, very easily.

It all started a week ago…

Day 1: Saturday

That day a whole group of us were at the most popular local club, Bewitched. I was not in the mood to dance and mad at Zack for dragging me. My girlfriend of two months - Kelleren Malloy from Ireland – had just dumped me and I was feeling down in the pits. Trini was sitting across from me and looking at me with pity. Pity. Yay. Just what I want.

"Stop looking at me like that," I growled at her, nursing my whiskey on the rocks.

"Like what?" she asked, looking all sweet and innocent. Yeah, like she really doesn't know!

"You don't have to pity me. I'm better off without her," I announced, all the while contemplating ways of showing my oh so wonderful ex how little I care.

"Yes, you are," she agreed looking perfectly reasonable. I hate reasonable!

"I'm better off never dating again," I declared, taking a healthy swig of my whiskey.

"If that's what you want," she replied noncommittally, apparently trying to placate me.

"No, you know what? I'm not only never dating again, I'm also never speaking to another woman again," I announced and drained my glass, banging it against the table with a resounding clang.

"You're speaking to me," she pointed out, smiling in a way I'd classify as being smug.

"Yeah, but you're Trini," I replied, looking over at the dance floor idly.

"Oh? And that means what?" she asked. What did I say that was so hard to understand?

"You're Trini," I repeated. "You don't count."

"So what you're saying is that I'm not a woman?" she said, sounding angry. Uh-oh!

"That's not what I meant! I just meant that you're Trini. Ya know, my friend Trini," I tried to explain. Tried being the operative word because she did not get it. Not only did she not get it, she stood up and walked off without another word. I tried to follow but apparently I had one drink too many and my legs would not cooperate. I fell flat on my face. Zack never let me forget that, nor the fact that he had to half-carry me back to our dorm.

Day 2: Sunday

I was very thankful that the next morning was a Sunday when I woke up with a horrible hangover and a nagging feeling that there was something I had to do. Zack laughed as he looked at me stalk into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I understood why. I was pale and red-eyed and looking for all the world like a flu-ridden vampire. I grimaced, popped some Tylenol, and got into the shower. The nice warm water soothed my aching body some and I was enjoying the wonderful heat when it hit me. The nagging feeling that is. I realized what I had to do. I had to apologize to Tri. Damn. She's going to be fire-spitting mad for what I said. And probably require groveling. I hate groveling. Kim always made us do it when we screwed up and then she gloated cruelly. At least Tri doesn't gloat. Then again, this time she might. Shit.

I got out of the shower in a hurry and strode into my room. Zack was gone, probably to breakfast. I pulled out a pair of well-cut black pants and a well-fitting red sweater. I knew the look worked for me and I figured that I'd need all the help I can get. I dressed, used some of the cologne Kim got me as a going away present, which she presented to me with a giggle and a comment on how the girls at the Conference will love it, and rushed out.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around, searching out Trini's dark head. I found it. She was sitting at a table next to Zack and they were laughing about something. I walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at me calmly. Zack got up and rushed off. Probably didn't want to be in the way when she exploded at me.

"Hey," I started tentatively.

"Hi," she replied calmly.

"Trini, I wanted to apologize…"

"Don't worry about it," she cut me off and stood up, kissed my cheek and walked off. I blinked. What just happened? I watched her walk off and something registered as odd. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a short skirt. She has really nice legs. Woah. I shook my head. Weird. Women. I shrugged. Well if she's going to forgive me so easily, who am I to complain?

And that was the start of it. From there it just got worse and worse. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was confusing me on purpose. But Trini wouldn't do that… right?

Day 3: Monday

Mondays, as a rule, could never be good and that rule never got broken, even if our morning class for this particular Monday had been cancelled the previous week. I had planned to sleep late, but that, of course, was not to be. A loud knock interrupted my wonderful dream, which involved kicking Goldar's ass, proclaiming world peace and finding a really cute, smart, interesting girl.

"Whosit?" I muttered, padding over to the door and unlocking it. It was Trini and she literally bounced in, which should be considered a crime at 8am. She dropped a quick kiss on my cheek, which was a disconcerting new habit that she'd been indulging in all of yesterday, and bounded over to Zack's bed. A soft flowery scent wafted after her. Trini wears perfume? It smells nice. I blinked and rubbed my face roughly with the back of my hand.

"Oooh Zack," she sang out, bending over to shake his shoulder. He lunged up, his eyes snapping open. "Okay now get up and get dressed. We're going for ice cream." Ice cream? At this hour? I groaned and attempted to get back into bed, but the hurricane that apparently decided to substitute for my childhood friend got us dressed and herded us out the door within minutes. The bright sunlight didn't exactly make me a happier sort of person. Not that this mattered to Lil' Ms Sunshine of course. Hey, since when is Trini a morning person anyway? I distinctly remember her practically pouncing the coffee pot at every breakfast. I sighed and shook my head, still too asleep to even attempt to figure anything at all out, especially anything, or rather anyone, female.

She dragged us into a tiny ice cream shop just off campus, ordered for us and even managed to take advantage of our sluggish state to pay for the desserts. I ignored her machinations with my wallet, crossing my arms on the tiny table, my head falling on top of them with a thunk. Sleep. I needed sleep.

"C'mon sleepyhead," the demon possessing my friend called out cheerfully, "I've got your ice cream."

I lifted my head grumpily, peeking open one eye then shot up-straight, both eyes going wide. Trini was swirling her tongue around the caramel covered heap of vanilla perched on the cone. I accepted my mocha chocolate chip scoop absently, my gaze fixated on that pink tip going round and round in the gooey mess of sweetness. No Jason! Bad thoughts! Wrong thoughts! I gulped, stuffing a huge spoonful of ice cream into my mouth to cool myself down. It didn't work. Though I did notice a strange look in her eyes. She couldn't be doing this on purpose… could she? Nah. Trini was never this cunning. I was the one being a bad friend and thinking unclean, bad, pretty… no! bad! Bad Jason!

It was only Zack that saved me from my self induced delirium. Half asleep, he must have choked on his nut laden dessert, though the cough did sound suspiciously like an aborted chuckle… Nah.

I tore my eyes away from that evil, tempting, delicious… no! um… Trini's tongue and looked at Zack with concern. "You okay man?"

"Uh yeah," he muttered and hid his face in the dish of Rocky Road. Weird. Everyone was acting weird lately. Me most of all.

"Isn't it a nice morning," that imposter with Trini's face chirped and of course my eyes zeroed in on her tongue again. It was as if it was magnetically charged to attract my helpless gaze. Or like Rita put a spell on me… hm… maybe… No that's impossible. Or is it…? As a veritable slew of uses for my best friend's tongue ran through my mind, I began to hope that it was a spell. After all, that would explain my sudden… well whatever this was called. Finally I could take no more.

"Okay guys," I said firmly, abandoning my ice cream with a clang of spoon against table, "I have to go study." Neither Trini nor Zack seemed to believe me, Trini raising her eyebrows and Zack looking at me blankly, but I didn't give them a chance to raise a protest or question me as I turned tail and fled with as much dignity as I could muster, my hands casually folded in front of my lower body. I thought I heard them laugh but that must have been to something else… right? Well, at least it was over. Or so I thought…

Day 4: Tuesday

I was sitting in the small park that's part of the Peace Conference's estate with my assigned group from my Labor Laws class. Zack was outlining child labor laws to my right and I glared at Kell, who kept interrupting him with pertinent but annoying comments. What did I ever see in her? A sudden engine roar drowned out her latest remark. I smiled, feeling grateful to the owner of the car, whoever it was. They'd probably get into trouble for bringing it into this part of the campus. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on what Jasmynne was saying. She was a delegate from Turkey and a really smart girl.

"Jason!" I looked up to the source of my name and gaped when I saw who it was. Or rather what the person was doing and wearing. Oh my god! I vaguely heard Zack laugh. This is no laughing matter, Taylor. Trini sat astride a motorcycle, smiling sweetly. It was a Harley, with red flames painted on the side. She wore no helmet, but what she did wear was leather. A lot of leather. I gulped. Her pants looked poured on and her shirt… if you could call that thing a shirt… was more like a bikini top. Trini. Leather. Black leather. Someone pinch me.

"Oww."

"You did ask someone to pinch you," Jasmynne commented. I said that out-loud?

"Jase!" Trini called and swung her leg over, sliding off the bike. "Like it?" I blinked. "Jase?" I blinked again. Zack pinched me again.

"Oww. Umm, yeah Tri, it's a nice bike," I finally stammered. Is there a reason this is happening to me? Did I do something awful in my last life? Like massacre several planets or set the pink bunnies of doom out into the universe?

"I just bought it. Along with the outfit," she laughed. Laugh it up Kwan. There is a conspiracy at work here, I swear it. And they plan to drive me batty.

"Well it's a nice bike," I repeated. She twirled around. Why are you doing that Trini? Ooh, nice ass. No, bad Jason! No naughty thoughts about Trini!

"And the outfit?" she asked, smiling sweetly. I swallowed harshly.

"It's nice," I replied. Nice? I sound like a damn parrot. Flowers are nice. Kittens are nice. That outfit is hot! No Jason! Shut up!

"Thanks," she replied and blew me a kiss. I blinked. She mounted the bike and gunned the engine, the wheels shrieking as she turned it sharply. She was going way above speed limit, her dark hair streaming in the wind, and I watched, unable to rip my eyes away. And what the hell was that? Trini Kwan, you will be the death of my sanity.

Day 5: Wednesday

After watching me fidget madly for a day, Zack suggested I cool myself off and use the Conference facilities to go for a swim. His phrasing was slightly suspicious but there was an Olympic sized pool and we all occasionally made use of it. So I changed into my red swim trunks, still annoyingly unable to variate my wardrobe from the color of my Ranger days, and headed barefoot out of the locker room. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me and that was all for the best as I found out several minutes later. Mounting the diving board, I took a breath and dove in, performing a near perfect back-flip. As I surfaced I caught sight of something that made me go under the water again. Trini. In a bikini. A tiny triangle bikini. A red tiny triangle bikini. I swallowed and made a few shaky strokes to reach her and set my jaw stubbornly, determined to act normally. Splashing Trini, I grinned at the yelp she made and then my grin faded as she turned. There was something I couldn't see far away that was impossible to mistake now. There were edges of a tattoo curling around her left… umm… breast. My eyes fixed on it. It was red.

"Like my tattoo?" she asked and I jerked my eyes away. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It's a creature of some sort isn't it?" I suggested, taking effort to keep my voice firm. "I can sort of see a tail."

"A dragon," she informed me and smiled. There was something about that smile that I didn't totally trust. But wait, this is Tri. I trusted Tri with my life. Right? "Want to see the whole thing?" With my life? Yes. With my sanity? Nope. No I didn't. I stared at her in shock, horror… and…. well… interest. "Do you?"

Instinct kicked in then, some remnants of self preservation clamoring for attention. I shook my head. "Nah. It's okay." She takes that thing off and I'm done for… I backed away slightly to avoid temptation. If I gave into any of the thoughts running through my head, I figured she'd thump me so hard I'd fall right into next Wednesday and likely not remember my own name.

"Your loss," she said casually and tipped her head back, running her fingers through her hair as her body arched slightly into a stretch. Gah! I attempted to tear my eyes from her now even more pronounced breasts… I did not succeed. I shouldn't even be thinking of her breasts! She's Trini. No breasts. Not a girl. Just my best friend. I frantically poured the cool water over myself to shock myself awake and yanked my gaze upwards to meet her… amused eyes... Wait why are her eyes amused? I frowned.

"Tri…"

"Kind of cold in here," she cut me off and shivered slightly. My gaze followed the shiver, centering on her… Jason! Stop that! If she knew what you were thinking she'd murder you! And be right too! Yelling at myself however did not stop me from sneaking a peek at how the brisk air made her nipples tighten into firm buds. I gulped the said air. Shit.

"Um yeah," I forced out and spun around, getting my eyes away from her. "I should go. Now. I should go now. To study."

"You seem to study quite a lot lately," she said. "We don't get to spend as much time together. Zack and I both miss you." Her voice sounded sad. I started to feel guilty. That is until I recalled why I study so much, or that is stare at my textbooks and picture things no decent person would think about their best friend. It's her fault. She keeps flitting around, looking all sexy and giving me tight hugs. Her fault! And now I felt even guiltier because it's not like she does it on purpose. At least I don't think she does… Gah!

"Yeah. Sorry. Just need to get my grades up," I said and practically ran out of there without ever looking back. Dignity be damned. Trini Kwan be damned. Along with her sexy… everything.

Day 6: Thursday

I was milling around the matted area in the gym waiting for Zack to show up. It had been a long day of classes and we had agreed to spar after to get the stress off our shoulders. Well, he was running late and I was annoyed. With a sigh I began my stretching routine over again.

"Hey you," a familiar voice interrupted my slow, controlled air-punches. I spun around with a touch of anxiety. Trini was dressed in loose black workout pants and a tank top. Okay I can handle this. Be strong Scott, you can do it. With those oh so encouraging words I managed to give her a shaky grin.

"Hey," I echoed, proud of myself for speaking so evenly, "what are you doing here?" And I was doing so well…. Gee Jason what do you think she's doing here? Catching parrots for a stew? Luckily she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh just figured I'd get some kata practice in," she commented, her tongue peeking out to run over her lower lip. I stared. Again. Dammit.

"Oh." Real intelligent Scott. Wait, since when do I care if I make an idiot of myself around Trini… who is talking right now. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said," she repeated patiently, "that if you aren't busy, maybe we can spar." Mental alarms went off immediately. Sparring with former or current Rangers has always been a close contact sport, all of us too used to the idea that these skills can save our lives and training accordingly. Which was all well and good, except close contact with Trini's soon to be sweaty body… bad Jason! I tried to blink away the naughty images but they just kept coming back, over and over and… I'm so doomed.

"Earth to Jason Lee Scott," Trini called, waving a hand in front of my face and I practically jumped in surprise. "So what's it going to be?" I nodded before I had a chance to think about it and mentally cursed myself. Bad idea. Pretty Trini. Gah! Such a bad idea…

It was too late to change my mind as she took a position on the mats and waited for me to join her. I moved slowly, lead weights pulling at my feet, knowing that every step brought me closer to my very own personal apocalypse. Nonetheless eventually I was in front of her and taking a ready position. We bowed at each other and I tried to get myself into battle-mode, failing more miserably than not as she attacked with a quick array of punches that I just barely managed to block, too busy sniffing discreetly at the soft perfume that clung lightly to the air around her. She spun around, her ponytail flinging back, and delivered a quick roundhouse kick, forcing me to stagger back as I struggled to avoid it, then followed it with a swift jump-kick, making me fall back again. I shook my head, attempting to clear the sex tinged fog, and almost got caught by the blade of her hand into the side of my neck. Gritting my teeth, I ducked, sweeping my leg out at her ankles, and took her slightly by surprise so when she attempted to jump back it was a second too late and she went down. Taking advantage of that, I tackled her and froze, my body practically on top of her. My breathing hitched as my eyes locked on her lips, just slightly glossy and so very kissable. Aw man I had it bad. I strained not to move or else she'd know just how bad. Down boy down.

"I win," I managed to mutter hoarsely.

She smiled then tensed, flipped me off her, my body hitting the mats with a thud, and lunged to pin me, straddling my torso much lower than she must have planned. After all there was no way she could have planned to plant herself in my lap. I gaped at her and she took the moment to restrain my wrists and grinned brilliantly.

"No, I win."

Must. not. move. I blinked at her, attempting to think about the least appealing things I could come up with. Bulk and Skull naked. Zedd and Rita babies. I thoroughly grossed myself out, however Trini's nearness prevented any of these horrible images from having the impact I wanted them to. I attempted to speak but only managed a few garbled sounds when I was interrupted by the sound of vigorous clapping. Turning my head, I was mortified to see Zack. Damn you and your timing bro.

"Congratulations lil tiger," he said with a grin. "Always knew you had it in you."

"Thank you, thank you very much," she replied with a smirk, shifting slightly but not getting off me. I didn't know whether to be happy or terrified. I settled with both and very stiff as I continued to try to keep her from knowing just how happy.

"So do I get a turn?" Zack asked.

"With me or him?" Trini asked, lifting her eyebrows and showing no intentions of getting off me. I turned my head a bit to get away from her delicate but pervasive scent. It didn't help and I was practically on the verge of proclaiming defeat and begging her to get up… or possibly flipping her over again and kissing her senseless right in front of everyone. She'd kill me. She'd so kill me. And then Kim would kill me. And then they'd kill me together. It'd be worth it though… And just as that bad, so bad, so very dangerous thought began to look quite attractive, Zack pulled her to her feet. I didn't know if I was grateful or furious. Still I had the sense to remain silent as I scrambled to my feet and attempted to hide behind the nearest exercise machine.

"You of course," he clarified. "You don't match against the loser, silly girl."

"Don't call me a silly girl, silly boy," she replied with a laugh and took the ready position. Don't ask me what Zack was doing. I couldn't tell you. I was too busy staring at the former yellow Ranger and very kickass girl. Within moments she had him in a lock from the back, her body pressed disturbingly close to his. I ground my teeth. This wasn't helping my stress, it was magnifying it. He flipped her over, for a moment her form draping on his back and I spun around, heading right for the exit. If I had to watch anymore of this I'd either kill Zack, kill myself or… No! Bad Jason! Bad thoughts! Cold shower. Now!

Day 7: Friday

And that's how we got to my present state of mind. The cold shower did absolutely nothing to help matters and I have avoided Zack since then. Unfortunately there is no way to avoid what I'm seeing now. My hand is crushing my glass of punch as I itch to get away from this stupid delegate dance, my eyes following the lithe girl in the little black dress flirting her way through the dancing crowd. Trini looks freaking hot. Since when does Trini look hot? And since when is she a flirt? I begin to chew on the inner part of my cheek, hoping the pain will distract me from the sight of my suddenly sexy childhood friend sandwiched between Zack and a delegate from England named Shawn and making dance moves that should be banned! Don't they have any decency? I growl under my breath. Songs probably change, people move around, and I can't damn well look away from the smart, interesting, really cute girl I have known all my life and suddenly want to get my hot little hands on.

Suddenly I can't see her and attempt to edge closer, but she's enclosed in a group of our friends and I can sort of discern Jeannine and Isabel, both delegates from France, whispering in her ear and grinning evilly. I know that grin. Kim loves that grin. I think I should hide now. Jeannine raises a hand, gesturing to Ken, a delegate from Scotland, and I ignore them both as I can now see a glimpse of Trini's smiling face. Yeah I really should hide now. But there is a tiny, petulant, five year old voice in my head complaining that it doesn't want to go where I can't see her. I know, I just know it's a bad idea to listen to it, but that doesn't stop me. Trini has turned my brain into mush over the past week and it looks like it's going to stay that way. Come on Jason, let's go away. Jasmynne is in the corner over there. Let's go talk to her. But no. My feet don't obey. I curse but then I can see all of Trini as the crowd disperses, and I suddenly wish I couldn't.

The song playing is slightly familiar and the so is the voice, but I am totally and utterly focused on the image of my best friends practically entwined as they follow the beat in a way that could only loosely be described as dancing. My hands clench into fists as Trini wraps a leg around Zack's hip and he dips her back with grin. For the first time in my life I want to murder someone. Someone I lived through a thousand tragedies with. Someone I consider my best friend. Zack. He twirls her, her dress fluttering up to expose more tan thigh and I swallow harshly. She moves closer to him, her back to me, her hips swaying as her feet do a series of quick steps. My eyes lock on her ass, her muscles flexing a bit as she dances. Mmm. Must touch. No Jason. Bad bad Jason. She'll skin you alive. But… My eyes drift up her tight body and meet Zack's over her shoulder, and he sends me a wink. The glass slides from my hand, clattering on the floor, punch spilling onto the parquet. He spins her around, her back against the front of his body, his arm wrapped around her waist and I growl again, my gaze searching her face and finding her eyes closed, a smile curving her lips.

I don't care anymore.

Trini will kill me. Kim will rip my balls off. Billy, Zack and Tommy will beat me down in an alley. I. Just. Don't. Care.

I stalk across the dance floor, my jaw set stubbornly and Zack throws me a confused look at the sight of my expression. I still don't care. I practically rip Trini out of his arms and she gives me a baffled look.

"Dance with me," I grind out through clenched teeth. She nods and I wrap my arms around her, able to breathe properly for the first time in a week. I have never much liked dancing but I do know more than the basics and I put them all to use, pulling her against me, spinning her out and around to turn her into the same position Zack had her in. Except I don't stop there, my head lowering to lightly press my lips against the tender skin on the side of her neck. She makes a little gasp and wriggles back against me, and I neither want to nor can stop her from pressing into the evidence of what she's done to me. Maneuvering us slowly towards the edge of the dance floor, I continue a barely controlled assault on her delicate flesh, my hand beginning to roam over her stomach and higher across her ribs, my head spinning and hell if I can get a single coherent thought together. But I really don't need to as Trini turns in my arms, pressing her lips hungrily to mine, her straining body rubbing against my aching one.

I didn't notice how we got out into the hallway and I can't say I care as I push Trini up against the wall, my mouth trailing hot kisses from her mouth down her throat, her hand digging into my hair as mine cups her breast gently and those wanton little sounds she's making as she writhes, well I'm burning up. Her hands fumble at my shirt and then I hear a ripping sound and grin against the skin I am sucking hard enough to mark. Still none of it is enough, my free hand inching up her leg, slowly exploring skin that I've ached to touch all week, her flesh warm and soft under my touch. Her legs shift apart, an encouraging moan sounding in her throat. My fingers skim her panties, my mouth making a meal of her collarbone and I can feel her tremble, her hands clutching at the shreds of my shirt. She tastes like ice cream and cotton candy on the Fourth of July and everything I have ever wanted but never knew about. My tongue explores the hollow at her throat and I growl, my fingertips rubbing her through the moistening fabric, euphoric at the whimpery moans she makes as her hands push at the remnants of my shirt, her nails scoring my skin. I yank at her panties, the insubstantial cloth coming apart under the rough handling, and gently pass my fingers over her slick flesh, my head lowering to take a firmly budded nipple into my mouth, the thin dress and equally thin bra affording her little protection from my heated ministrations.

"Oh," she breaths out and somewhere in my hormonally fogged mind I begin to wonder what I'm doing. Lifting my head I look at her, her irises an almost black brown, her lids fluttering slightly, her skin flushed and slightly moist, her lips a bit swollen and pink, and I have to bite on the inside of my cheek. Hard.

"Tri…" I whisper questioningly, not really knowing what to say, my hands frozen where they are.

"I love you, I want you and if you don't take me right now, well then, god help you Jason Lee Scott, because I will kill you," she growls, her gaze going completely alert. I swallow. I don't know what to say. It's only been a week since I have seen her as something other than my friend Trini, the smart, cool person who is really awesome at various forms of martial arts. She's suddenly a woman to me. But I haven't had a moment to think straight and all I know is that I want her and that this is special in a way nothing has ever been before. Is it love? I don't know and I look at her again, taking in the thoughtful look in her eyes, and suddenly it all makes sense. The possessiveness. The jealousy. The overwhelming desire that I have never felt for anyone else.

"I love you," I murmur and attack her lips with mine hungrily, desperately. Her arms close around me tightly, my hands searching over every bit of her body I can reach. Every drop of frustration she's inflicted on me over the past week has turned into liquid fire that is only fueled by the way her body is rubbing against mine and the low moans that muffle against my eager mouth. She wraps a leg around my hips loosely and my hand slips along her thigh, teasing the sensitive skin with a light touch, my other sifting through her silk-soft hair. Her hips buck and I grin as my tongue continues to explore her mouth with a passionate thoroughness, sliding against her tongue, running over the roof of her mouth. Her movements become more restless, her fingers digging into my shoulders as I continue to tease her. She growls my name into my mouth and I let my thumb brush over the wet, tight nub between her legs, eliciting a violent shiver from her. I can feel her nails draw blood and I don't care, my free hand working its way under her dress to push up her bra, my fingertips closing gently on her nipple and she tears her mouth away, her head thunking back against the wall as she groans in pleasure. My thumb makes another light pass and she whimpers which turns into a full throated moan as I begin to rub the little bit of flesh in earnest, pinching her perky nipple gently at the same time. Her mouth opens in a silent scream, her body shuddering and I try to recall if I have on condom on me before hazily remembering that she's on birth control. Good. I don't have the will-power to stop.

Suddenly I feel her hands at my zipper, the warmth seeping through the cloth barriers and I am rock hard already but I can feel myself stiffen even more and twitch. I groan, pressing my mouth to her neck as my fingers slide from her clit to her entrance and I gently slide a single digit inside her. She's wet, so wet, and warm, and clenching around me, and I shudder as she moans then feel her velvety touch on my manhood and moan myself.

I don't know who is more out of control and I don't care. I tug her hands away and set my own on her hips, lifting her against the wall, and lift my head, meeting her gaze and holding it as I oh so slowly push into her. She smiles and I can read the love in it, the love and the desire and just a bit of teasing. Her legs wrap around me loosely and I kiss her, pressing against her lightly as I begin an easy rhythm that grows more frantic with each thrust and she's making those tiny little noises again and I want to die because nothing could ever beat this moment but I don't because I never want this moment to end and my mouth is harsh on hers but she gives as much as she gets and we're both going to be sore and swollen tomorrow. But it's all worth it. Every bit of it. Her hands slide over my shoulders and I can just tell I won't last much longer and so I make sure every move I make rubs my pelvis against that hot little nub and she's moaning louder now. I pull my mouth away, sucking on the spot right below her ear and my whole body is running hot and cold and trembling and I don't know where I am except I'm with the woman I love and we're making love and nothing else matters. I can feel her shudder against me again and I thrust harder, savoring every moan she makes, the touch of her hands on my skin, the taste of her sweet, a bit sweaty and tart skin. Her head thuds against the wall again and she groans my name, her walls convulsing around my erection and I can't hold back any longer, releasing with a groan muffled into her shoulder.

We slide to the floor, Trini somehow ending up in my lap, my arms wrapped tightly around her, her breathing soft and shaky as she nuzzles my cheek.

"Hi," I whisper inanely, my mind a pleasant blank. She smiles and my stomach makes a funny flip-flop.

"Hi," she replies just as quietly and kisses me lightly. I grin and kiss her back. "Think maybe we should get out of here before we're caught," she suggests. I give her a dubious look.

"You want me to walk after that?" I ask with a disbelieving expression and she giggles. I don't think I have ever heard her giggle before. It's… cute.

"Yes," she informs me with a mock-stern look. "And I want you to carry me." I blink at her then sigh. There was no arguing with her when we were just friends. Now that we're… well what are we?

"Tri?"

"Hm?"

"What are we?" I ask quickly. She gives me an amused look.

"Well… I'm tempted to say I own you now," she teases lightly, "but I guess I'll settle for being your girlfriend." Her fingers toy with my hair and I find that I rather like it.

"I can live with that," I agree and grin when she slaps my shoulder lightly.

"Well then Mr. Scott, you better get us… somewhere that is not here," she says and I know it's not just a suggestion but I'm somehow not the least bit bothered by being told what to do. I manage to pull us both to our feet, no idea how as all my limbs are still shaking, zip up my pants, straighten her dress, manage to sneak her thong into my pocket as a souvenir and sweep her into my arms. She squeals with a grin and winds her arms around my neck. As I make my way to the room I share with Zack, I have to revise my earlier prediction. Trini Kwan is the death of my sanity. And I love it.

Day 8: Saturday (Epilogue)

"Dear Kim,

it worked like a charm. Poor Jason did not know what hit him. Remind me why I didn't do this earlier? Well… I better get back before he wakes up as I want to pounce and take advantage of him. Yes, I know you did not need to know that or wanted any of the mental images. Too bad. I'm having my fun.

Love,

-Tri"


End file.
